fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
A Trip to Mars
50 years ago, when I was in high school, we studied about Mars which was also known as the Red planet because of the iron in its soil. At that time, the idea of bringing people to live in Mars was considered as a scientist’s joke. People could not believe that 300 travel days to Mars was a viable trip. They did not think that they could survive in Martian atmosphere where was mostly carbon dioxide. They thought the cold there could not sustain human life. Especially, gravity in Mars was a mere 38% of Earth’s, which made the surface tricky. Nowadays, thanks to scientists who have made impossible things become possible. Mars is considered as the second earth where human life exists. What people do on the earth can be done easily on Mars. I am writing this article after a trip to Mars. People now travel to Mars on their special vacations. Instead of going to France for honey moon, a couple now can get on a Mars trip to discover a new planet by paying around $50,000. It is not difficult to get there as before, only a week is taken. Travelers get in the most modern spaceship- Mars Transformer where they can relax and do all their regular things while waiting for Mars arrival. Have you ever been on a cruise for your vacation trip? I have been there several times, and I figure out that a Mars trip has so much fun than a cruise. The only thing you cannot do on Mars Transformer is swimming in a pool due to zero gravity in the galaxy. However, you can free fly like a superhero. You can enjoy the beauty of the galaxy all the time with the flashing light of stars. You can feel like you are in Las Vegas with many casinos, bars, shows, and so on. I even went to Taylor Swift’s concert on Mars Transformer. A week on the spaceship will be gone very fast, you will be relaxed and enjoyable to get ready for real trip on Mars. Although I have seen many news and read many articles about life in Mars, I was extremely surprised when I experienced in reality. NASA has covered a haft of Mars by special glass so that they are able to stop the carbon dioxin invading and maintain the oxygen made by a giant machine installed underground. Also, the special glass will maintain the gravity and reduce the heat from the sun; besides that, Mars does not have the ozone layer like the earth to stop the UV radiation, so the special glass will take care of it. There are no ACs and heats needed in Mars; the scientists use the special glass to keep the temperature stable. If it is cold, the number of special glass layers will be fewer so that the heat can be transferred to warm up the area, and vice versa. The infrastructures here are amazing; especially, there are no tall buildings. Small houses are preferred instead. Soil in Mars is not as hard as in the earth, so scientists avoid putting too much weight on it. Plants grow normally here; I could get various kinds of fruit in Mars such as tropical fruits, temperate fruits, inedible fruits, and so on. Particularly, all fruits and foods here are fresh for a long time without being kept in a fridge. Each household will have the control on oxygen level; tiny backyard storage will be the one without oxygen where people will keep all the fresh things so that it will not be damaged by oxidation. Making electric power is not a big issue in Mars. The special glass layers also work as solar panels to produce electric. Therefore, all Mars transportation is 100% hybrid. Schools, hospitals, community assets, resources, and so on are being constructed. Everything will be done in two years. My trip to Mars was not just for vacation. I am thinking of investing in houses here. I can see its potential growth. Mars promises to be better than our earth which has no pollution, no GMO products, and so on. I am sure you will love Mars if you have a chance to visit it. For me, I plan not only to visit it several times in the future but also to live there for the rest of my life. Diem Nguyen